


Given any other chance

by showercap



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Self-Indulgent, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showercap/pseuds/showercap
Summary: What if instead of rocking up to Scott's house, Stiles hit some dude while on the way there?pls, this is some indulgence that I thought up while taking a shit and now my minds in that state of guilt that will continue to haunt me until I actually regurgitate my ideas for internet cloutplease don't bully me, I rewatched teen wolf for thisI, however, did not watch season 6, and I can't remember season 5 so uuuuh, Wikipedia is my source
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Given any other chance

Traveler  
/ˈtrav(ə)lə/  
_noun_

_The Ultimate expression of free will personified into an intelligent being.  
Explorers of space, time, and the universes yet seen._

_\-----_

The rain pelted heavy against the glass panes lined across the brick wall of Deaton’s lab. The whole crew stood around the metal table, all of them returning to this so-called Supernatural hotspot once more. Not truly able to leave this part of their lives behind, and now, probably they never will.  
Scott McCall laid upon the stainless steel table in the middle of the pack's ever-decreasing circle.  
Lydia, Thyme, and Stiles.  
Allison’s dead,  
Kira escaped,  
Isaac’s still missing,  
Malia knew better,  
Derek’s finally free,

Liam has his own pack now. His own worries.

Lydia, the banshee that has screamed for her friends

Thyme, a traveler forever tied to one universe

Stiles, an emissary with no alpha

And Scott… trapped in this town until his death.

“You gotta go back.’ Stiles, clenching and releasing and clenching his fists over and over again. The once over enthusiastic teen, grown into his trauma, handling everything “just fine” and “should’ve gotten here earlier”. He protected his pack for years and for only now this moment everything falls apart?

There was a beat, or two, between the three of them, a silence that emphasized the void missing, the reason they stood their together, yet a million miles apart from each other.  
A mumbled “please” from Lydia, who already experienced this grief the moment it happened only made the other member feel so much farther away.

“I can’t,” their exhaustion evident,

“You can.” There was no hesitation in Stiles’ words, the numbness of his pain morphing into a rage, one to be reckoned with if it had a clear direction. But here he stood, aiming at nothing.  
His best friend dead.

“If you could,” Lydia starts; her eyes to the floor, not wanting to see that face again. Her breath heavy, shaking her entire body, off-putting the initial opinion of the stable woman she had worked so hard to become. “If he hadn’t been bitten.” She trails off, wondering if that would have even been an option in the first place. To grant Scott the normal teenage boy life that he deserved.  
She jumps as Stiles slams a palm to the metal table, rattling the body upon it, something he regrets through gritted teeth.

“If I didn’t ask him to come, if I wasn’t there at all,” beat by beat, his face screwed and voice croaking. The ever needing feeling to just punch something, anything, but the opposing restraint of a depressing weight holding back his fist from the wall.

“I can try.” Thyme spoke, afraid of the rage and of the numbness that would continue if they did not at least try. To just take a step back, to restart and make everything fine, normal. All they had to do is get a kid to have a normal teenage life.

The rain hit upon the shelter with as much force as there was between the three left behind.

And like that, there were two.

And hopefully, they would lose no one else.

\- 14 years

During a slightly overcast night and yet a bright moon, a blue jeep drove along the winding street of the suburbs, rushing a little at the stop signs and the give ways. Maybe if he hadn’t been thinking up what to say if his best friend refused to go into the woods at 8 pm he might have noticed the figure crossing the road, and proceeded to stop.  
But instead, he hit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr . oo-delally  
> it's 3am , tell me what you think and the first chapter will be up 24 hours from this point onwards


End file.
